


Forbidden Fruit

by USER21peach



Category: Forbidden fruit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 補習老師X扮豬吃老虎小孩
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 26





	Forbidden Fruit

刘扬扬盯着他的补习老师晃来晃去的腿看了大概五分钟，白得跟豆腐似的，一只手就能刚好握住的纤细，还有短裤下面若隐若现的一点点皮肤——  
“会做吗？不会做不要勉强。“  
他声音是清冷的，刘扬扬的心是火辣辣的。  
他不是不会做，他是根本坐不住，他的补习老师是他喜欢了两年的学长，见到学校里贴的小广告立马撕下来包下了他所有的课程，刘扬扬最擅长的就是英语，但是他现在每天上YouTube找不标准的英语模仿—  
就是为了泡他。  
“不会啊，好难。”  
他快速瞟了几眼那篇长阅读，碎片的字母立刻组成了详细的文字，但是刘扬扬还是挠了挠头，  
“老师，完全看不懂诶……”  
眼前的老师皱了皱眉，金丝眼镜下面是像小扇子一样的密密的睫毛，眨了眨眼，然后用铅笔在上面画线，  
“你看这里…”  
“上下文……找答案……很简单的………”肖俊的嘴巴一张一合，喉结随着滚动，刘扬扬根本听不清他讲什么，他只是在仗着看书的名义看他的补习老师，还有他补习老师露出来的锁骨。  
好白，好想啃。  
刘扬扬眨了眨眼，是那种很无辜的小羊的眼神，看上去很乖，肖俊对上的时候都有一丝失神，他说：“谢谢老师，那这道题呢，我老是做错。”  
他把卷子翻过来，是一片血海的完形填空。  
肖俊叹了口气，这个孩子脑子挺好的，怎么连基础句型都不会，而且说真的，每份卷子都有点不太认真的犯错—怎么可能连her都选了him。他忍不住去瞟小孩的眼神，眼睛里面写满了好奇，随着他的翻卷动作转了转。  
“扬扬，这里不该犯错的。”  
铅笔划在纸上有点反光的发灰，他说：“forbid和stop有本质的区别…”  
他弯下身子，想要他看仔细点，没想到很不谨慎的，他也没有发现，那件宽大的衬衫留出了明显的空隙，在刘扬扬这个角度能看到—能看到，他的微微鼓涨的胸肌。  
就像有了一点点奶子。  
刘扬扬继续看，耳边肖俊的声音讲的啥他没听清，他想起forbidden fruit，他很喜欢那首歌，他也很想把他喜欢两年的哥哥就地正法。  
took a little sip。  
took a little sip。  
他抬头看肖俊，他家特地腾出来的补习小房间的灯光甚至有点刺眼，他感觉肾上腺素直线上升，肚子里像揣了只蝴蝶，他说：“哥哥，你知道forbidden fruit是什么意思吗？”  
肖俊没抬头看他，他继续在他的完形填空做笔记，  
“禁果啊。你问这个干什么——”  
他纳闷着补习班的小孩问的什么问题，接着后脑勺被按住，整个人被大力跨过桌子，小孩身上的沐浴露很好闻，刘扬扬整个人的味道包围了他，他的嘴唇覆上了软肉，是人类的嘴唇，柔软，富有侵略性。  
他的手按在桌面上，刘扬扬太会亲，他反而是被压制的那位，他的眼睛反应性的闭上，小孩咬着他的嘴唇，他一下子没有想到什么反感，奇怪的，他有点儿躁动。  
这不对头，他在和一个补习的小孩在亲吻，他是老师。  
这不对，他不该如此沉迷在这个吻里，但是他根本不想推开刘扬扬，他的脚有千斤重，他挪不开步子，只能等到刘扬扬松开他，他在喘息，他们的呼吸交缠，空调呼呼作响，刘扬扬眼神变了两个度，仿佛狩猎的狼。  
“肖俊，和我交往吧。”  
或者说，“哥哥，和我做爱吧。”  
太超过了，肖俊的脑袋就像是打翻了油漆一样四处蔓延着白，刘扬扬的唾液停留在嘴唇上就像是唇彩，他的衬衫也在挣扎里露出大半个肩头，他喃喃，  
“不行，不行，就是不行。”  
“可以，你可以我就可以。”  
刘扬扬吻他的脖颈，十多岁的男孩带着热血，带着坏笑，深深埋在他的脖颈里，鼻息痒痒的像是羽毛触及，  
肖俊没说话，刘扬扬倒是快人一步伸手进他的衬衫里，那里很结实，可是肖俊又那么瘦，手指在他的腰际画画似的游离，没想到肖俊往自己那边靠，  
“啊…哈哈哈…别弄！痒！”  
“痒的话哥哥就该听话点。”  
刘扬扬把他翻了个面，现在肖俊直接坐在刘扬扬的大腿上，小孩的大腿结实有力，屁股后面顶着那一块更加有实感，他抓着刘扬扬脱他裤子的手，竟然还能看到前面没写完的英语卷，他小声说，  
“不会疼吧？”  
“你试试就知道了—”  
他的皮带掉在木地板上哗啦啦的响，刘扬扬剥他裤子的手法又快又熟，小孩熟练的样子让他畏惧，但是前几个月他就查过刘扬扬根本就没拍过拖。  
除了小时候隔壁家的女孩子。  
对，肖俊对刘扬扬也有意思。  
换句话说吧，他做补习老师也是看到刘扬扬说想补习的消息，但是刘扬扬早两个月就想借着补习的名义接近他的学长。  
到底是谁在钓谁？  
现在肖俊也不清楚，刘扬扬的手在他的性器上套弄，他因为舒爽蜷起了脚趾，手指把刘扬扬的衣摆抓出褶皱，那里早就吐着水，刘扬扬还要用手指弄他前端敏感的小口，肖俊的屁股不安分的在刘扬扬的裤裆上摩擦—  
刘扬扬的角度完全能看到老师大开的领口和仿佛乳沟的胸肌线条，坏心的往下拉一点，肖俊的浅褐色的乳尖早就翘起，他分出手去揉捏那一点，那里牵扯的敏感神经给肖俊放大了两倍感觉，嘴巴兜不住甜腻的声音，  
“扬扬…别弄…”  
刘扬扬不管的，一只手扯他娇嫩敏感的奶头，一只手去开拓他后面那张嘴，他们上面的嘴唇相互交缠，肉体的亲密给了原始的温暖感，刘扬扬的手指就着在包里找到的润肤露往前伸，那点奶白的粘稠液体像是发着香气的精液，和肖俊不安分摆动的屁股相互衬托，当然肖俊也不是没玩过自己后面—  
大学的时候想着刘扬扬可干过不少不能说的事。  
后面这么轻易吞进手指让刘扬扬有些吃醋，“看来哥哥早就吃过不少好吃的啊……”  
肖俊眯起眼睛看他，然后直接盯着他，他的眼睛确实有着可怕的魔力，就像一潭深深的水，但是现在是装满了情色的粉红试剂，  
“想着你玩过不少算不算？”  
这句对十多岁的孩子无疑是个炸弹。  
打个比方吧，就像是拳皇里的爆气。  
All kill。  
刘扬扬直接把他压着桌子上，露出后面嫩红的小口，那里还有白色的没抹开的白色润肤露，刘扬扬在他的穴口磨蹭着，但就是不进去，惹得他的哥哥抓他的手，  
“快点—”  
点还没说完就成了骚甜的呻吟，刘扬扬慢慢的抽插逐渐变快，顶出他哥哥只能为他而叫的小声轻喘，可是肖俊那里太软，吸着他的性器要更多的精水，他的腰也是一绝，如同流畅的线条，刘扬扬扶着他的腰，肖俊叫着他的名字，“哈…扬扬…”  
刘扬扬也不服输，喂饱哥哥肚子才能成为哥哥的老公，把肖俊一条大腿折起来进的更深，这个体位能明显看到他的粉红色的耳尖，哥哥的漂亮眼睛里他的样子，他更加大力顶弄，桌子发出吱呀吱呀的呻吟，混着肖俊的，就像是顶级情色片里的片段—  
但是肖俊是他的唯一。  
他亲他的嘴唇，肖俊闷哼着跟他接吻，软得像是一滩水，后面的小嘴把他绞得紧紧的，前面滴着清液，就像发情的小猫，刘扬扬捅得又快又狠，肖俊仿佛窒息般索要着空气，嘴巴一张一合，  
“扬扬…哈…”  
他前面的精液溅到他的肚子上，后面全是刘扬扬的东西，衬衫揉得皱皱巴巴扔在一边，  
明明课后补习，却成为了极限飚车。  
但是喜欢他的小孩。  
他的forbidden fruit。


End file.
